


The Jacket

by SinkingSims



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Other, Season 4 Spoilers, bullying the archivist, jonathan sims convoluted attempts at coping, next level pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinkingSims/pseuds/SinkingSims
Summary: Statement of Jonathan Sims, The Archivist, regarding a… jacket, left behind in the storage room. Statement recorded direct by subject, June 1st, 2018.
Relationships: Basira Hussain & Jonathan Sims, Jonathan Sims & Alice "Daisy" Tonner, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims, Melanie King & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	The Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Idea stems from this great comic: https://twitter.com/sleepycilantro/status/1222725562520625153?s=21
> 
> Rated T for language only.

[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, JON’S OFFICE]

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

ARCHIVIST

Statement of Jonathan Sims, The Archivist, regarding a… jacket, left behind in the storage room. Statement recorded direct by subject, June 1st, 2018. 

Statement begins.

I’ve been feeling, uh, _restless_ as of late. I’ve been reading statements as usual but they haven’t been very, erm, filling, I suppose. But it’s been fine. I’ve been fine. I keep myself busy in whatever ways I can. I’ve been doing some straightening up around the office. Organizing files, cleaning out the desk drawers… ( _soft chuckle_ ) I even dusted off the shelves and swept the floor. Somehow it looks more lived in now that it’s practically spotless. 

The storage room, though, that’s another beast entirely. I hadn’t been in there since everything with Prentiss. Now I _could_ say it was due to being a bit wrapped up in getting injured, kidnapped and threatened. It wouldn’t be entirely false. But the deeper truth is that I was… scared. However, today the restlessness finally outweighed the fear. So I opened the door and had a look inside to see if anything in there could use a touch up.

I don’t know what I expected to find as I peered inside, but I was a bit taken aback by how _normal_ it all looked. There is surprisingly little evidence that anything was ever amiss. Elias must have had the wall repaired from where Tim crashed through it. I know he probably hired the best in the business to repair his precious archives, but I would have at least expected to note a slight difference in the color of the fresh paint, or a mark of some kind where the new plaster was applied. I didn’t see any discrepancies of that sort, though. It was like it never even happened. I suppose that’s to be expected. Elias has always been… thorough.

The rest of the space was equally lacking in clues to past events. The shelves were well organized without a single item looking to be out of place, and the cot looked quite unused. I suppose that could be chalked up to diligence on Martin’s part to make his presence scarce, although subtlety has never exactly been his forte. What I did find disconcerting, though, was the presence of a single item—a jacket. It was hung neatly over a chair near the tiny window on the far side of the room. It is definitely Martin’s jacket. I remember he used to wear it when he leaned against the doorway to my office, blocking my light, to ask me if I wanted anything warm from the bakery across the street. He did this for an entire winter. ( _clearing his throat_ ) But I digress. The _point_ is that I’m sure it’s his jacket. What I’m less certain of, however, is _why_ it is still here. The rest of the space is empty of any reminders of him, and Tim, a-and the worms. 

I don’t quite know why, but I felt I couldn’t just leave it there. I have no idea if I grabbed it on a whim, or if it’s… I don’t know, a trap of some kind? But no, that’s… that wouldn’t make any sense. I’m overthinking it. He simply left his jacket. It’s an honest oversight. It’s not as though he’d need it at this time of the year, anyways. He probably hasn’t even noticed it’s missing. I think that’s what I told myself when I took it from the chair and slipped into it. I don’t know why I did. It’s _obviously_ not my size. It’s not really the sort of thing I would wear even if it wasn’t comically large on me. But, there was something that itched at the back of my mind, telling me to put it on. It _was_ kind of cold in there, which I suppose could have something to do with it. The institute has always been a bit drafty for my tastes, and the archives seem to get the worst of it. It could be the draft combined with the dampness that goes hand in hand with being on the basement level. And although it’s practically summer, I never seem to be able to get warm these days. And it was just laying there, as if waiting for me. It looked… lonely. _(cough)_ Anyways, I did manage to refocus enough to dust off the shelving in there, at least until my allergies started acting up. Apparently I’m not inhuman enough to be rid of itching eyes or sneezing fits, which is just wonderful.

I-I think I should take it off now. I feel… strange. I’m probably being paranoid but something in me is telling me I should, erm, consult the team about this one. See if they think there’s anything… odd about it—the jacket, that is. I haven’t seen Basira or Melanie today but I... know they’re in the break room. I’d like to get their opinions. 

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  
[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, EMPLOYEE BREAK ROOM]

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

[A PAGE TURNING. THE FAINT, TINNY SOUND OF GAME MUSIC COMING THROUGH PHONE SPEAKERS WHICH CONTINUES TO PLAY THROUGHOUT THE SCENE]

MELANIE

So are you just going to keep standing there looking positively creepy? Or?

BASIRA

Did you need something?

ARCHIVIST

I was just, uh, cleaning up my office. And the storage room. Hadn’t been in there since—

BASIRA

Since the wacky worm woman attacked?

ARCHIVIST

Yes, since that. 

BASIRA

Did you find something suspicious? 

ARCHIVIST

Not… _suspicious_ , per say. Just—

BASIRA

( _overlapping_ ) Bugs?

MELANIE

Something crawl up your ass for real this time? 

ARCHIVIST

_No._ ****

[A PAUSE]

ARCHIVIST (CONT’D)

It’s just… Martin.

BASIRA

Martin?

MELANIE

( _heavy sarcasm_ ) Martin crawled up your ass?

[ARCHIVIST SPLUTTERS] 

ARCHIVIST

( _exasperated_ ) _N-no!_

BASIRA

( _s_ _tifling a laugh_ ) Spit it out, then. 

ARCHIVIST

It’s, uh, his jacket. He left his jacket in there. I—I grabbed it. There’s something strange about it. Something that, uh, drew me towards it, I suppose? I was going to bring it to him. But I don’t think he, uh, really wants to see me at the moment. 

MELANIE

What tipped you off? Was it when he told you to stop finding him and made a beeline away from you like you had some sort of disease? 

BASIRA

Melanie. 

MELANIE

Fine. Sorry. 

BASIRA

So, what then? You need us to babysit this jacket for you, or something? 

ARCHIVIST

I was more wondering if you see anything… _odd_ about it. 

BASIRA

Odd? 

MELANIE

Odd like archives odd or just regular odd?

ARCHIVIST

Like, _odd_ odd. 

BASIRA

Dunno. Seems like a regular jacket to me. But why are you asking us? isn’t this something you can just… _Know_ , now that you’ve gone full monster on us? 

ARCHIVIST

I haven’t—I’m not— 

[A HEAVY SIGH, FOLLOWED BY A PAUSE]

ARCHIVIST (CONT’D)

So it wouldn’t be weird, then, if I held onto it for a while?

BASIRA

Why would that be weird?

ARCHIVIST

I don’t know. I just… I felt a bit weird about it, I guess. 

MELANIE

( _chipper_ ) The only weird thing I see right now is you, Jon.

ARCHIVIST

Ha, ha, very funny Melanie. 

BASIRA

Is that all you needed?

ARCHIVIST

I suppose so. 

[SHUFFLING, A DOOR OPENING]

ARCHIVIST (CONT’D)

I, uh. Actually. Would it be weird if I… wore it? 

BASIRA

Uh, yeah.

MELANIE

_Absolutely_ yes. 

ARCHIVIST

Why?

BASIRA

It’s like, 23 degrees centigrade today. And that’s a winter jacket. 

ARCHIVIST

It’s just that it gets a bit drafty in here, doesn’t it? And I get cold even easier than I used to, since… well. And it’s _here_ , so I figured-

BASIRA

Seriously, Jon?

MELANIE

Don’t ask a question you don’t want an honest answer to.  
  


ARCHIVIST

Right. 

[MORE SHUFFLING, A DOOR SWINGING OPEN THEN CREAKING SHUT AS MELANIE SPEAKS]

MELANIE

( _barely audible_ ) You’d think the _Archivist_ of all the eldritch horrors would at least know that much… 

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

Jon frowns at the jacket in his hands as he closes the door behind him. They’re right. Of course they’re right. This is weird. What was he thinking? Well, he was thinking… No, it doesn’t matter. It’s weird and he’s not going to debate it with himself any further. He’ll store it in his office for safekeeping, and the next time he senses Martin passing by he’ll return it. At least that’s what he was planning to do, until he hears a soft ‘Hey’ come from some near and dark corner of the hall and he clutches the jacket to his chest with a gasp of shock and terror. 

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

ARCHIVIST

G-Get back! Stay back! I’m- 

DAISY

( _amused_ ) Fucking hell, Jon. Relax! It’s just me! 

ARCHIVIST

D-Daisy?

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF] 

Of course it’s just Daisy. He forgot that she sort of hovers about these days, even sleeping in the archives overnight sometimes, like Martin used to do. He takes a deep, calming breath as she laughs at him. It’s _just_ Daisy. Nothing to worry about. Probably. She doesn’t _seem_ to be in a foul mood. In fact, she appears absolutely tickled to have startled him so badly. Tickled enough to make a joke about his weak constitution and ask him if he’d wet himself. Brilliant. But it’s fine. He’s getting much better at ignoring these little quips at his expense. 

What helps is that she looks decidedly less threatening than usual. She’s dressed down, to say the least. A plain t-shirt, a pair of sweatpants, and some socks. No shoes, which explains how she was able to so easily sneak up on him without being noticed. Everything is probably fine. But better safe than sorry these days, so...

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

ARCHIVIST

Daisy what the _hell_ are you doing?

DAISY

Not much. A bit bored, if I’m being honest.

ARCHIVIST

You hunters should be required to wear a bell round your necks or something, Christ. 

DAISY

Hm. Figured someone with as many _eyes_ as you wouldn’t walk right past a shadowy figure lurking in the halls without even noticing. 

ARCHIVIST

Yes, well, I’m trying to keep some of them closed. 

DAISY

Sure.

ARCHIVIST

So, uh, did you-

DAISY

( _Overlapping_ ) So what are you going to do with it?

ARCHIVIST

With what?

DAISY

The jacket. 

ARCHIVIST

Oh I, uh, I don’t know. Basira and Melanie, they—

DAISY

( _cutting him off_ ) You just wanted someone to give you permission, didn’t you?

ARCHIVIST

No, that’s not—What?

DAISY

I think it’s fine. Don’t really give a shit what you do with it. Couldn’t care less, in fact. 

ARCHIVIST

Uh, okay?

DAISY

( _s_ _igh_ ) You don’t have to fight it. You have my permission, Jon. I have no idea _why_ you feel that’s something you need, and I don’t think my opinion is worth any more than yours. But if you need the okay, there you go. Alright?

ARCHIVIST

Daisy...

DAISY

Basira and Melanie, they don’t get it—the way we _want_. They don’t know the way it feels, what it ignites in us, or what it really _means_ for something like us to want. 

ARCHIVIST

To… want? 

DAISY

You take whatever it is that anchors you to this world, you grab hold of it, and you don’t let go. No matter what happens. 

ARCHIVIST

( _hesitantly_ ) It feels… ( _sigh_ ) I’m not sure I deserve that. I’m… ashamed.

DAISY

Just wear the damn jacket, Jon. Wear it because you _want_ to wear it. Wear it proudly. Your whole is greater than the sum of your parts. 

[A SIGH, FOLLOWED BY A LONG PAUSE]

DAISY (CONT’D)

We aren’t all like Elias, or the avatars featured in those statements you love so much. Or, if we have been… ( _softly_ ) We don’t have to be. 

ARCHIVIST

( _quietly_ ) But I want so much.

DAISY

Right. So if nothing else, you can wear the fucking jacket. 

ARCHIVIST

( _barely audible, almost childlike)_ Okay. 

[RUSTLING OF FABRIC AS JON PUTS THE JACKET BACK ON]

DAISY

I'd rather tell you now before it just pops into your head later on so... I have a small bottle of hand lotion that I like to keep around. It’s Basira’s. Or it was. ( _chuckles_ ) Guess it’s mine now. Point is I use it. The smell, uh, it makes me feel safe. It relaxes me, helps me sleep. It’s not a scent I’d pick out myself. Much too fruity for my tastes. I prefer more earthy scents. But it’s _her_ smell, you know? It’s a connection. An anchor. 

[A PAUSE]

DAISY (CONT'D)

...Don’t. I mean it.

ARCHIVIST

( _cheekily_ ) Daisy Tonner, have you gone _soft_ on me?

DAISY

In your _dreams_.

ARCHIVIST

( _dryly_ ) Hopefully not in yours. 

DAISY

Oh my god. 

ARCHIVIST

Sorry, that was bad.

DAISY

Yeah, it was. 

[A SHARED, UNINHIBITED LAUGH, FOLLOWED BY A BRIEF, AMICABLE SILENCE]

ARCHIVIST

( _heartfelt_ ) Thank you, Daisy. 

[SHUFFLING]

ARCHIVIST (CONT’D)

_Ow!_ Daisy!

DAISY

Just don’t tell Basira about it. Or I’ll be the next one to remove a rib!

[WE HEAR JON ZIPPING UP THE JACKET]

ARCHIVIST

Naturally. You have my word. 

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  
  
[INT. MAGNUS INSTITUTE, ARCHIVES, JON’S OFFICE]

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS ON]

ARCHIVIST

I’m wearing the jacket. Although I am still not sure exactly what it is that draws me to this particular article of clothing, I… don’t believe it will do me or anyone else any harm. I’m going to keep investigating, however. Basira and Melanie could not provide me with anything enlightening. Daisy had some interesting things to say, though. And I feel they warrant a deeper analysis. I doubt I will be able to sufficiently do that within the confines of this statement, but I will do the best I can. 

[WE HEAR HIM TAKE A DEEP BREATH]

I want… ( _floundering_ ) I want… ( _shaky laugh_ ) I’m—I’ve been considering what I want, based on Daisy’s recommendations. And I _want_ to know more. I want to know the story behind this jacket. Is it supernatural in origin? Likely not. From what I can tell, nothing at all about Martin is supernatural in origin. I’m almost certain he had lived a decidedly _un_ -supernatural existence before he began working here. ( _dry laugh_ ) I’m not sure if that makes him more or less unlucky compared to the rest of us. Regardless, I want to know more about those origins. As they pertain to the jacket, of course.

How old is it? It seems a bit faded, but it’s hard to place a definite year of make on something like this. Additionally, from where was it first obtained? It seems surprisingly durable, and I’m certainly not cold while wearing it. In fact I’m quite warm. Hm. But I didn’t see any sort of label or brand name on it anywhere, so that question remains unanswered as well. ( _i_ _ncreasingly_ _frustrated_ ) And this small _stain_ on the front, I want to know what it is, and where it came from. I want to ask. I want him to— ( _heavy_ _sigh_ ) But, no. I’ll have to make do with what I have, which admittedly is very little. 

I did learn one useful tidbit, however. I wanted to know how it, uh, how it smells. It’s—it’s nice. I don’t know how to adequately describe it, but... it’s nice. ( _awkward laugh_ ) That’s not exactly a riveting discovery, is it? But still, it’s rather satisfying to want something, to yearn for a very specific bit of knowledge, and actually obtain it. I… feel a little bit better. Daisy was right, I suppose. Hm.

Oh, uh... End recording.

[TAPE RECORDER CLICKS OFF]

  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a an absolute BITCH to format but I had a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
